Trinity Crash
by ChibiRWBYholix
Summary: This is my first fanfic, its something i wrote about my own OC, there may or may not be some smut in it, depends on what people say about it after reading some, it will all be focused around my OC, hope everyone enjoys!
1. Chapter 1

Sigh, another assignment with my team, not like I'm surprised since we ARE a team and we are being trained to work together as a team… doesn't change the fact that I don't like it. My name is Alaina Trinity, I am a Fox Faunus with silver ears and a silver tail. I'm 5 feet even 17 years old and a freshman at Beacon Academy, granted I barely passed my test… my weapons are old and out dated but I don't have the money or the knowledge to buy or build a new weapon… oh and they are dual claws, they have 2 different clip ones, either wolverine like claws, or ones that are curved inwards for ripping. The mission was simple, to locate a cave that. Supposedly a group of Beowolves had taken it as their den, confirm they were there, then get out, or that's what it WAS. We are currently stuck in the middle of a large group of Beowolves trying to fight them off, however my team wasn't working together, our leader barked out orders, telling me to cut a path through the Beowolves. My leader had thought it was a good idea to try to get a decent count on how many wolves there were in the cave and they managed to catch our scent and chased us into the forest. There were too many to count, 50, a hundred, who knows but we were surrounded.

"Alaina I said cut a path! If you do we will make a break for it and follow you!" Zeke, my leader barked out as he cleaved a Beowolf in half.

"Got it!" I turn away from him and start slashing through Beowolves, gutting them and ripping throats out as I go, killing them instantly. After I make some progress I glance back to make sure they are following and freeze as I see all 3 of them still locked in the small clearing, not bothering to try and follow me. After a second or two I lock eyes with Zeke and I see the panic and realization in his eyes as he sees he messed up and didn't follow through with his own orders.

"Alaina what are you doing?! How could you just abandon us!?" Zeke yelled out drawing Laura's and Emma's attention, the fear, shock, and betrayal plain in their eyes. I stare back at him in shock and disbelief before shaking myself and rushing back to help them, slashing through every Beowolf that gets between them and me. As I get close I notice a Beowolf manage to slip behind Zeke, I rush over and throw my arm out to block the most likely fatal blow to the back of the head, I deflect it just enough but my right claws are shattered by the impact of the blow and my arm jars in pain. I finish the Beowolf off with my other claw and the 4 of us back closer together and continue to fight well we wait for the emergency evacuation vehicle to arrive. Not too long later the emergency vehicle arrived with a squad of hunters to help hold back the Beowolves as we made our escape, and not a moment to soon. We rush to the vehicle and as we load up I notice a Beowolf rush towards Emma's exposed back. I dash over shouting a warning to her to get back and dive between them, taking the full force of the attack to my side. I hear someone scream something right before I black out.


	2. Chapter 1 Redone

"We are heading out in 30 Alaina, don't be late." Zeke yells through the door well I stare at myself in the mirror.

"Yea I know, I'm not gonna be late." I call back and keep staring. I'm Alaina Trinity, a young fox faunes with a beautiful fluffy silver tail, I make sure to brush it every day. I'm 5 feet even, pretty short honestly but I don't really mind, I'm 17 and I like to think I'm pretty cute. I have long blonde hair that falls down almost to my tail with pale white skin and crystal clear dark blue eyes and a modest sized bust if I do say so myself. I pull on my combat gear, and grab my weapons before exiting the dressing room and meeting up with my team at the landing platform. We are Team ZEAL, with Zeke being our witless leader, or at least I think so, the others think he's a genius or something. I slide my claws onto my hands and clip in my straight edged set, better for slashing.

"So I'm going to go over the mission one last time to make sure some of us don't forget it." Zeke says looking pointedly at me and I just roll my eyes in response, like I would forget the mission. "There are reports that a relatively large group of Beowolves that have taken the forest to the east as their hunting grounds and have made the caves in the area their home. Our job is to go in and provide more accurate intel on the situation, we are under no circumstances supposed to engage the pack, this is strictly to get more accurate intel, understood?" We all nod our heads and climb on the Bullhead waiting to take us to our destination.

After a short flight the Bullhead drops us off in the middle of the forest and we are informed we have an hour before our ride would return. We drop into the forest and Zeke says to spread out and keep in contact through our radio head pieces. I head deeper into the forest towards the cliffs we saw on our approach and mentally stab myself.

I hate team missions, I sigh to myself as I stealthily head further in. I know we are a team but I hate my team, I hate working with them and even being around them. Zeke is a know-it-all asshole who loves to push everyone around. Laura and Emma are both just shallow bitches who care more about their popularity than anything else, sometimes I swear I could stand in a puddle of them and not get my feet wet, I think bitterly to myself. I slip quietly though the forest occasionally hearing and sending reports over the radios. After about 20 minutes Zeke's voices crackles over the headset saying everyone to meet him at his specified location, he has dispatched a few Beowolves and has discovered where they might be. I quickly change direction on an intercept course to the coordinates and soon reach Zeke and the others.

"Took your sweet time Alaina." Laura scoffs as I step into the clearing.

"You said you figured out where they were staying Zeke, where is it?" I ask him, pointedly ignoring Laura which draws a glare out of her and it's all I can do to not smirk at that.

"Yea, there seems to be a cave up ahead of here were they seem to be nesting. We should go take a closer look to make sure that that's actually where they are, there isn't anything on the map showing any caves near here but you never know." Without waiting for a second opinion Zeke turns and starts heading off in the direction he indicated and Laura and Emma quickly follow with me bringing up the rear after hesitating for a moment. We quickly locate a large pile of boulders with a decent sized opening in the rock face. The team quickly hides themselves and wait for any possible activity and it didn't take long for several Beowolves to walk into the cave and after a minute or two a few came out.

"We should try to get a closer look." Zeke's voice crackled over the radio. I threw a sharp look at him, didn't he know that Beowolves had sharp hearing? Right as the thought ran through my head a Beowolf stepped out of the cave followed by several more who slowly and cautiously spread out, sniffing the air searching for something. I will everyone to remain silent a still until I hear Zeke say, "Take them out!" My eyes go wide as the others prepare their weapons and I quickly drop out of my tree and onto the back of the Beowolf under me. I slam my left claws into its back to keep my footing and then stab my right set into its skull, killing it. I jump away as it turns to smoke and rush the next closest dodging under its claw swipe I lop its arm off with my claws and then dart in close, splitting its stomach open. I look around quickly and see the rest of my team battling their own Grimm and then I notice more and more Beowolves spilling out of the cave quickly surrounding them. I start methodically cutting my way towards the rest of my team slashing left and right ripping into Beowolves that get in my way. I arrive in time to intercept a slash from a Beowolf aimed at Laura's legs, I deflect it and jam my claws into its head making it dissolve.

"Zeke what's the plan?" I demand as I fight my way next to him and press my back against his, covering our blind spots.

"I-I'm working on it!" He shouts back.

"Have you called for our evac? The Bullhead can get us out of here."

"There isn't enough space for them to land here. Alaina cut a path towards the cave, there is enough space in that opening that they should be able to land there, we will fallow right behind you." He orders as he continues to hack and slash at the seemingly never ending hoard of Beowolves attacking from all sides.

I glance over my shoulder at him confused, Bullheads could easily fit in this small space but with the current situation there wasn't much time to argue so I start clawing my way through the Beowolves, slicing a path for my team to follow as I quickly dispatch Grimm after Grimm. I reach a tree not far from the clearing and slam my back into it to catch my breath and only have to defend in front of me and to the sides and then I freeze as I notice my team isn't following me and the path I carved has already filled in. "Zeke!" I shout to get his attention and his head immediately snaps my direction and I see in his eyes that he forgot to follow through with his own plan.

"Alaina what are you doing?! Get back here don't abandon us!" Zeke screams and Laura and Emma shoot glances at me, and the shock and fear in their eyes are evident. I quickly climb up the tree, dodging attacks from Beowolves as I do so and promptly launch myself into the air over them towards my team. I land on one Beowolf and dispatch it with claws through the head. As I roll and come to my feet I see a large Beowolf slip into Zeke's blind spot and swing for a killing blow. I rush forward and thrust my arm out blocking the attack from killing Zeke but I scream in pain as a loud crack comes from my arm. The claws on my left arm snapped like twigs under the attack and my arm as well. I finish it off with a swipe from my other claws and cradle my possible broken arm to my chest.

We back up together and continue our struggle to stay alive until the Bullhead arrives. After what seems like forever we hear the dull roar of the Bullheads approaching, it hovers close to the ground and the several soldiers run out and start firing on the group of Beowolves. The team and I rush towards the Bullhead, me cradling my arm close to my body. As we reach the ram leading into the Bullhead a Beowolf lunges at Emma's exposed back, I shout a warning and she spins around to see the Beowolf looming over her. She freezes in fear and pivet and lunge at her, shouldering her out of the way as the Beowolves claw crushes into my side. I scream and crash to the ground and see the Beowolf shot down before pain lances thorough me and I black out.


End file.
